crimson_daybreakfandomcom-20200215-history
Talhe
Talhe, located in the north-eastern corner of Reflection, is an island of varied landscapes. The south side of the island is covered in grasslands and lakes used for agriculture, while the western coast has many mountains and forests. The north coast of the island is covered in snow and ice, and a foggy lake sits in the center of the island. Areas Ruins of Memorial Far from any kind of civilization lies the ancient city of Memorial. A forgotten city shrouded in mist, it has become a place of legend and speculation. Those who have traveled into the fog have claimed to see a tall tower, ascending towards the sky. Lake Msk A large lake located in the middle of Talhe, it is always covered in a thick fog that prevents anyone from sailing across it. Outcasted Islands A collection of many small islands along the southern coast of Talhe. These islands are where criminals and pirates have been banished to, and are where many illegal activities have been centered. The islands are each very tropical with warm beaches. Sea Temple Found on the eastern coast of the island, the Sea Temple is a large structure that was once used to worship a foreign god. Currently, it is being preserved and studied by scholars and archaeologists of the Niveus Kingdom. Cities Tiletia Kingdom One of the two large human kingdoms on the island, Tiletia is ruled by a monarchy and bides by the traditional laws of a kingdom. The main city is fillied with white, elaborate buildings and paved streets, with the grand palace in the center. Many residential, business and religious districts exist. To the north of the city is a forest, and south are two lakes. A road that connects Tiletia to Drelk allows for trade of lumber and other goods. The kingdom is rivaled by the Niveus Kingdom. Niveus Kingdom The second large human kingdom on Talhe. Niveus is ruled by a monarchy and bides by the traditional laws of a kingdom. Much like Tiletia, the city has grandious buildings and a clean, white appearance. Many residential, business and religious districts exist. It has another forest to its north, and large fields for argriculture to its south. The kingdom is rivaled by the Tiletia Kingdom. Drelk A large village of mainly woodcutters and hunters, Drelk is found in the wildness western Talhe. The nearby forests and mountains provide most of the resources to the inhabitants, and they export the most wood and lumber out of any other city in Reflection. However the village is often attacked by various wild animals and demons, due to its location. Wryo Found in the north-western side of the island, Wryo is a walled city of humans and their larger, giant counterparts. An ancient peace treaty between the humans and giants have allowed for the two species to live and work together in this city, although the giants prefer to reside in the mountains just north of the Wryo. The city is known for its famous stone crafts, created by the giants. Fort Luqx Once a war camp, created by humans in the war against Giants many centuries ago. After the war was settled, the camp was turned into a city for the survivors. Due to the northern climate, not many humans remain in the city, and it has been largely abandoned. However, an influx of dark magic has begun to radiate from Fort Luqx as a result of unknown conditions. Category:Reflection